The Blues With Larry
The Blues With Larry is the 16th Silly Songs with Larry in the Blues genre from Duke and the Great Pie War. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for The Blues with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings the blues. Larry: Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues. All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. I said, all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. Mm-mm. My dad bought me ice cream, oh, happy, happy, happy, happy day! Mm hm. I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. That's right, right on my face. I said, I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. Got some on the table, oh happy, sticky, happy, sticky, happy, happy, sticky, happy place. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Hey man, whatcho doin'? Larry: (Spoken) I'm singin' the blues! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Aw, man, the blues is for singin' when you feel sad. Larry: But I don't feel sad. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Man, then you got no business singin' the blues. Here, lemme help you out. Take this (hands Larry ice cream). Larry: Cool! Ice cream! Thanks! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Now gimmie back that ice cream. (eats ice cream) Larry: (Sung) You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Oh yeah! Now you're gettin' it. Now listen up. (harmonica solo) Larry: (Sung) But I'm still not sad. I'll just have a ... cookie! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) No, no, no, man! You almost had it. C'mon, like this. (Sung) You took away my ice cream! You took it away from me. My sweet creamy ice cream, I don't care 'bout no cookie. (Spoken) Now try it again. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) That's right. Mm hm. Feel it. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln:(Spoken) Aw, sweet man, sweet. Larry: (Sung) But that don't bother me none! I got me my freshly baked... strudel! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Wha? Strudel? Man, you can't say strudel in the blues! That don't even rhyme. Larry: (Spoken) Well, what about... poodle! 'Cause I got a poodle. Poodle: Arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna eat that poodle. Larry: No, I'm just gonna pet him! Pettin' poodles makes me happy. Poodle: Arf arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Sorry, man. You way too happy to sing the blues. (Exits) Polka Guy: 'Allo! Would you like to polka? Larry: Sure! (Sung) Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. But I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just here with my poodle. Poodle: Arf! Larry: That's right! Oh yeah! I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just me and my poodle. Poodle: Arf arf! Announcer: This has been The Blues with Larry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Larry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. Releases Audio *''25 Favorite Silly Songs!'' (2011) *''And Now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Video *''Duke and the Great Pie War'' (2005) *''Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo'' (2006) *''Lessons from the Sock Drawer'' (2008) *''Happy Together!'' (2011) *''And Now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Trivia *Tim Hodge came up with the idea for the song since he worked for the company on how someone is always happy to sing the blues. *The song states Larry never sang a sad song, which is not true considering he sang a sad-type tango song before. *This marks the first physical appearance of Oscar. *This Silly Song was used to promote Duke and the Great Pie War when it was played in Chuck E Cheese's as a part of the January 2005 Show that played between January and March of 2005. Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Larry's Blues Category:Happy Together Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer